


Hopena

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [3]
Category: General Hospital, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: Rebecca lands in Hawaii, and catches the eye of a certain detective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Goodform2011 for all her help.

Steve answered his ringing phone as he sat in his office at 5-0 headquarters the Monday after Thanksgiving.

 

“McGarrett.”

_“Steve?  It’s Anna Devane.”_

 

“Anna,” it took Steve a moment to place the name, “It’s been a long time.  How are you?”

 

_“I’m alright.”_

 

“You on the island?”

 

_“No, but my daughter, Rebecca, is.  She’s been in an accident, and I need a favor.”_

 

“You want me to check on her?”

 

_“Would you?  I’m in Turkey, and my oldest daughter can’t get a flight out.”_

 

“What hospital is she at?” Steve asked.

 

_“Tripler.  They took her there because she’s a federal agent.”_

 

“What name is she using?”

 

_“Hers.  Rebecca Sutton.  It wasn’t a serious accident, but they want to monitor her because of the baby.”_

 

“She’s pregnant?”

 

_“Yes.  Thankfully her older children were back home.”_

 

“Alright, Anna.  I’ll get over there and check on her.  I’ll call when I know something.”

 

 _“Thank you, Steven,”_ Anna’s smile came through the line.

 

“No problem.  Think of it as a down payment for the favor I owe you.”

 

Anna laughed, _“I’ll do that.  We’ll talk soon.”_

 

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed before he disconnected and walked out of his office to cross the floor of the 5-0 offices heading towards the elevator.

 

“Hey, where are you going?”

 

Steve turned to face his partner, Danny Williams, “Gotta run an errand.”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Just gotta do a favor for a friend.”

 

Danny gave him a look and sighed, “How much trouble are you in?”

 

“Thanks for the faith, Partner,” Steve shook his head.  “If you must know, I just got a call from a woman I did a couple of ops with.  Her daughter is in the hospital here on the island.  She asked if I’d go check on her because none of the family can get here.”

 

“Oh,” Danny said.  “Sorry.”

 

“Noted,” Steve nodded.  “Acceptance is pending.”

 

Danny smirked as the memory came back to him, “Funny.  You want some company?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon,” Steve nodded.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“Nurse said she was down this way,” Steve commented as they walked the hallway, looking for the correct room.  “Here we go.”

 

Danny followed the taller man into the room and hung back as Steve approached the bed and bent down to kiss the occupant’s forehead.

 

“Hey Rebel Yell,” Steve whispered.

 

“You ever gonna let that go, McGarrett?” a sleepy voice asked.

 

“No way,” Steve smiled.

 

Danny saw the girl’s eyes open and smile at Steve before she turned her gaze at Danny.

 

“Hello,” she greeted.

 

Steve turned, “Danny Williams, this is Rebecca Sutton.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Danny nodded.

 

“You, too,” Rebecca smiled.  “Sorry for not getting up.”

 

“I think he can overlook it,” Steve grinned.  “What are you doing in Hawaii, and why didn’t you call?”

 

“Long story,” Rebecca said.  “Mom called you, right?”

 

“I think she wants to hear you’re okay from someone other than you.”

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes, “I could have gotten a doctor’s note.”

 

“She’s just being your mom,” Steve sat on the bed with her.

 

“Speaking of moms,” Rebecca started.

 

“You’re kidding,” Steve read into her statement before she explained further.

 

“Last month in Atlanta,” Rebecca nodded.  “Her partner was a patient.”

 

“Did she recognize you?”

 

“No,” Rebecca shook her head, “I didn’t offer up I knew you.”

 

“You a spook too?” Danny asked.

 

Rebecca looked at him and laughed, “No.  I’m a nurse for spooks.”

 

“Ah,” Danny nodded.  “I’m gonna let you two catch up.  I’ll be in the cafeteria.”

 

“I won’t be long, Man,” Steve said.

 

“Take your time,” Danny waved at him.  “Rebecca, it was nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Rebecca smiled.  “Next time, I promise to stand up to greet you.”

 

Danny laughed as he left, the door closing behind him.

 

“Mom tell you my news?” Rebecca’s hand fell to her stomach.

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

Rebecca’s face fell, and she avoided Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve frowned, “Becks?”

 

“His name is Nash.  Before you ask, he doesn’t know.”

 

Steve nodded, “Okay.  You wanna talk about it?”

 

“You ever hear of the Florence Nightingale effect?”

 

“He was a patient,” Steve surmised.

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca nodded.  “He was in the long term care wing of the hospital in Atlanta.  He was in a deep coma.  No one on the staff ever expected him to wake up.  Then one night…”

 

“He did,” Steve finished.

 

“With no memory of who he was or how he could have gotten there.  The only possession he had was a picture of a little girl.”

 

“His daughter?”

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca nodded.  “If it’d been a picture of mother and daughter, I could’ve saved myself a lot of trouble.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“By some strange quirk of fate I know his in-laws,” she admitted.

 

“You’re kidding,” Steve stared at her.

 

“No, I’m not,” Rebecca shook her head.  “I’ve told you about my friend, Natalie, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He’s her brother-in-law.”

 

“Damn,” Steve said quietly.  “So, his family thought he was dead.  Do I have that right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When he woke up, he had no memory of his life,” Steve continued.

 

“Right again,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“When you two got involved, you didn’t think you were doing anything wrong.”

 

“Right a third time.”

 

“Then, what’s the problem?”

 

“He’s married, and thanks to some very good doctoring, he has his memories back.  Steve, he has a wife and a little girl.  I can’t get in the middle of that.”

 

“Uh-uh,” Steve shook his head. 

 

“What do you mean ‘uh-uh’?” Rebecca frowned at him.

 

“I know you better than that, Becks.  With your history, there’s no way you wouldn’t tell someone about their kid.  What’s going on?”

 

“Honestly?  It’s his wife.  She’s not exactly what you’d call mentally stable.”

 

“What’s her issue?”

 

“Have you ever heard of Dissociative Identity Disorder?”

 

“You mean multiple personalities?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“The real deal,” Rebecca nodded.  “She was one of her alters when she originally met Nash, and when she was integrated the main personality fell for him, too.”

 

“But if she’s under control now,” Steve started but Rebecca shook her head.

 

“Tess, the alter, has reappeared a few times since she integrated.  It was never pretty, but it got homicidal once,” Rebecca told him.  “Nash’s ‘death’ was caused by the equivalent of a bar brawl gone wrong.  Tess blamed Jessica’s sister, Natalie, and Nat’s boyfriend.  She almost blew them up.”

 

“You’re afraid if you show up and tell Nash you’re pregnant then Tess will reappear and pull out the dynamite,” Steve said.

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked.

 

“I was on my way to Australia,” Rebecca confessed.  “I was going to get myself set up down there, and then a family friend was going to bring my kids once school was out for Christmas vacation.”

 

“And now?”

 

“I have a feeling I’ll be staying put for the time being,” Rebecca confessed.  “The accident wasn’t severe, but my blood pressure was high.  The ER doctors have labeled my pregnancy as high risk, so I’ll need close monitoring.  Flying across an ocean is out for the time being.”

 

“I’m assuming Anna doesn’t know that,” Steve smirked.

 

“No.  I’ll tell her when I explain to her why I’m staying on the island for a while.”

 

“You need a place to stay?”

 

“Thanks, but Mom has a safe house here,” Rebecca smiled.  “She bought it a few years ago.  It’s got top of the line security but no furniture.”

 

“You need any muscle, you let me know, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“What are you going to do if this Nash guy ever tracks you down?”

 

“Lie through my teeth,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Who are you going to tell him is the father?”

 

“I’ll say I had a drunken one night stand after he went back to Jessica with a guy I never saw again.”

 

“Or you could tell him it’s me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell him it’s me,” Steve repeated.

 

“I’m sure your girlfriend will love that,” Rebecca rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m between girlfriends at the moment.”

 

“What happened to Catherine?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Steve admitted.

 

“I’m not busy,” Rebecca told him.

 

Steve smiled at her and opened his mouth but was cut off by ringing, “Damn.”

 

“Duty calls,” Rebecca guessed.

 

“Yeah.  I’ll come back to see you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Rebecca nodded.  “Watch your Six, Commander.”

 

“Always,” he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little push in the right direction.

“Danny, I need a favor,” Steve told Danny when he found him in his office days after Rebecca had been released from the hospital.

 

“No,” Danny pushed out his chair to leave his office.

 

“My friend, Rebecca, needs help putting some furniture together this weekend but it’s Mary’s birthday, and I promised I’d watch Joanie while she went out with some friends,” Steve followed Danny into the bullpen.

 

“So?”

 

“I want you to go over to Rebecca’s and help put the furniture together.”

 

“Not gonna happen,” Danny shook his head.

 

“C’mon.  You don’t have your kids this weekend.  We don’t have work, so all you’d be doing is hanging out in your apartment watching _Enemy Mine_ , probably in your underwear.”

 

“Is this what you do with your free time?  Conjure up pictures of me in my underwear?” Danny smirked.

 

“Only when I want to wake up screaming,” Steve smiled.

 

“Oh, insults,” Danny nodded.  “That’s a great way to get a favor.”

 

“C’mon, you know I think you’ve got the best ass when it’s hanging out of a truck,” Steve grinned.

 

“Never say that to me again,” Danny shook his head.

 

“If you do this, I owe you a favor,” Steve said.

 

“A big one,” Danny amended.

 

“Huge,” Steve agreed.  “I’ll baby-sit Grace and Charlie for you.”

 

“Don’t threaten me,” Danny pointed a finger at him.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?  Grace and Charlie love me,” Steve looked offended.

 

“Remember the last time I left you alone with Grace?  She ended up standing by herself on the street corner,” Danny reminded him.

 

“Let that go,” Steve advised.  “Nothing happened to Grace, did it?”

 

“Lucky for you,” Danny frowned at Steve.  “Doesn’t Rebecca have family to help her out?”

 

“Anna’s overseas, and Rebecca’s sister’s on the mainland. Is this really a problem, Danny?”

 

Danny sighed, “No, it’s not.  I’ll help her out.”

 

“Thank you,” Steve smiled.  “I’ll text you the address later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Danny nodded.  “See you later, Man.”

 

“Later,” Steve headed out of the office while Danny rolled his eyes and went back into his office.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“Mom, I promise you, I’m going to be just fine.  Between you and Robin, I’ve got someone calling me every hour.”

 

_“Do you blame us?”_

 

“No, but you could go a few hours without calling to check up on me.”

 

**Ding-dong!**

 

“Mom, I have to go.  Someone’s at the door.  I’ll call you before I go to bed tonight and when I wake up tomorrow morning.  Do me a favor?  Call Brook and check on the kids.”

 

_“Alright, Darling.   I love you,”_ Anna says.

 

“Love you, too,” Rebecca smiled before she disconnected and went to the door.  Before she got it fully open she started talking, “You’re early.  The meat-Oh.  Danny?”

 

“Steve didn’t tell you I was coming, did he?”  The blonde detective shook his head.

 

“He might have.  I got a text right before my mom called.  That kept me busy for a while, so I didn’t get a chance to look at what it said,” Rebecca looked at her phone’s text messages and nodded, “’Becks, can’t make it tonight.  Sending Danny to cover.’”

 

Rebecca looked up Danny, “You don’t have to stay.  My furniture is not _that_ important.  I’m sure you have better things to do tonight.”

 

“I don’t, actually,” Danny admitted.

 

“Do you like meatloaf?  Fair warning, I use chicken meat,” Rebecca said.

 

“Sounds great,” Danny grinned.

 

“Come in,” Rebecca stepped back to allow Danny to pass by her before she closed the door.

 

Danny looked around, “This is nice.”

 

“Thanks.  My mom bought it a while ago, but she never did anything with it.”

 

“That is a nice stereo,” Danny commented.

 

“Gift from Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Alexandra,” Rebecca smiled.  “I’m gonna go check on dinner.  I don’t have any alcohol.  I hope that’s okay.  Steve was bringing his own beer.”

 

“It’s fine.  If I’m gonna be putting furniture together, I should stay sober,” Danny nodded.

 

“Great.  If you want, pick a CD,” Rebecca smiled and pointed to the bookcase on the wall.

 

“Sure,” Danny wandered over, remembering Steve had said the woman in the kitchen had been living in Georgia for few years. As such Danny expected to find a lot of country music lining the shelves.  As he studied the albums, he was surprised.  Yes, she did have some country, but there was also Bon Jovi, Bruce Springsteen, Frank Sinatra, and, to his everlasting shock, Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.

 

“I won’t dance, don’t ask me,” Rebecca’s voice brought him back to earth.

 

Danny laughed a little as he turned around, “Sorry.  I’m just surprised.  I didn’t expect you to like this kind of music.”

 

“It’s okay.  You were probably expecting a lot more country music than anything else, right?”

 

“Steve mentioned you’d been living in Georgia for the last few years.”

 

“True, but I grew up in Washington State, and we lived in Jersey for a couple of years when I was in high school, which was peak Bon Jovi time.”

 

“Oh yeah? Where?”

 

“Atlantic City,” Rebecca took a seat and motioned for Danny to do the same.  “My adoptive father was a contractor, and his company was hired to build a casino.  He had to be on site, so instead of flying back and forth for two years, we just relocated.  Steve said you’re from Jersey.”

 

“I was a cop in Newark before moving here.”

 

“Why’d you move?”

 

“My ex-wife remarried, and her husband got transferred here. Since she planned on taking my daughter with them, moving seemed like the logical choice.”

 

“Got it,” Rebecca nodded.  “How old is she…your daughter?”

 

“Grace is fourteen, and Charlie is almost five,” Danny smiled.

 

“You have a son?  I hope he’s not with a sitter tonight,” Rebecca frowned.

 

“No, he and Grace are both with their mother, my ex-wife.”

 

“Oh,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Long story short, I didn’t know Charlie was mine for a while after he was born.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“What about you?  Is this your first?” he motioned towards her slightly rounded belly.

 

“No, this will be my fifth,” Rebecca admitted as she reached back and grabbed a framed photo from the end table behind her.  She leaned forward and showed the picture to Danny, “I’ve got twin girls, Ember and Lorelai and those are my boys, Teddy and J.D.”

 

“What’s J.D. stand for?”

 

“James Duke,” Rebecca told him.  “Duke was my biological father’s name.”

 

“And James?”

 

“I like the name,” Rebecca admitted.  “What about Grace?  Is she named for someone or was it something you were hoping she’d have if you gave her the name?”

 

Danny smiled, “When I was on the force in Newark, my partner’s name was Grace.  She died before my Grace was born.”

 

“That’s really sweet,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“Thank you,” Danny nodded.

 

_Ding_

 

“That’ll be dinner.  Follow me,” Rebecca got up, and Danny followed her.

 

“Can I do anything?”

 

“Take a seat,” Rebecca got the meatloaf out and put it on the stove before pulling out an aluminum pan and setting it next to the meatloaf.

 

“Smells good,” Danny commented as he sat down.

 

“Thank you,” Rebecca dished up the food and then set it down in front of Danny.  “Applesauce?”

 

“Yes,” Danny nodded, “Thank you.”

 

Rebecca set down a little cup of applesauce before she grabbed her own food and sat down across from him and dug in.

 

“How’d you meet Steve?” Danny asked after a few minutes.

 

“I fell into his arms,” Rebecca nodded. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Rebecca chuckled, “My sister, her husband, all of our kids, and I were in London visiting Mom.  One day, Mom took Robin, that’s my sister, and me to this gym down by the docks.  While we were there, Steve came in with some of his buddies.  He recognized my mom from some classified mission they did together and came over to say hi.  Robin and I happened to be on a climbing wall when Mom decided to introduce us to Steve.  Mom yelled, I missed my foothold, and fell right into Steve’s arms with a very loud yell.”

 

“That’s why he calls you ‘Rebel Yell’, right?” Danny put the details together.

 

“Yes,” Rebecca nodded.  “He lives to tease me.  You’d think he’d get enough of teasing with Mary.”

 

“I’ve got two sisters of my own, so believe me when I say that it’s not something you outgrow,” Danny grinned.

 

“I’ll remember that,” Rebecca said.

 

“I’m sure you and your sister teased each other growing up.”

 

“Robin and I didn’t grow up together.  We didn’t even know we were related until we were in our twenties.”

 

“How’s that happen?” Danny asked curiously.

 

“It’s a long story,” Rebecca said.  “If you want to know, I’ll tell you.”

 

“Only if you want to,” Danny nodded.

 

“My dad was a man named Duke Lavery.  You can probably find his name in old police records.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“He was involved with a family named Jerome,” Rebecca continued.

 

“Jerome?” Danny interrupted.

 

“You’ve heard of them,” Rebecca surmised.

 

“Yeah, couple of the old timers in OCCB used to talk about the old man, uh, Victor.  He disappeared one day.  Your dad didn’t have anything to do with that, did he?”

 

“No,” Rebecca shook her head.  “No, it was the other way around.  Julian murdered him.”

 

“The son?”

 

“One of them anyway,” Rebecca nodded.  “My dad had a long, strange history with the Jerome family.  None of it good and all of it seems to bleed into other generations.”

 

“I don’t need to know,” Danny shook his head.  “So, you’re a nurse for spooks?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m on leave for now, but I’ll be working at Lopaka Hospital.  It’s over by Camp Smith.”

 

“Never heard of it,” Danny frowned.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Lopaka,” Danny clarified.

 

“Private hospital for spooks,” Rebecca smiled.  “Your turn by the way; how’d you meet Steve?”

 

“We pulled guns on each other.”

 

“Explain,” Rebecca smirked.

 

“It was right after his dad died.  I was the detective in charge of the case, and he was at the house going through his dad’s stuff looking for clues.”

 

“I think I see how it went.  You each thought the other was returning to the scene of the crime?”

 

“Something like that yeah,” Danny nodded.

 

“And that’s when you became 5-0?”

 

“You make it sound like I had a choice.  Steve made me become his partner.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that happening,” Rebecca nodded.  They were interrupted by a scratching at the back door.  “Oh hang on a sec.  I almost forgot to feed Bronx and Boudicca.”

 

“More kids?” Danny asked.

 

“Not exactly,” Rebecca got up from her seat.  “Do you have a problem with big dogs?”

 

“No,” Danny shook his head.

 

“Great,” Rebecca opened the door and two dogs entered.  One went for the food dishes and the other stopped in front of Danny and stared.

 

“Bronx, behave,” Rebecca’s voice brokered no argument.

 

“Bronx, huh?  You’re a big guy,” Danny let the dog sniff him and then petted the top of his head before scratching behind his ears.  “What kind are they?”

 

“Black and Tan Coonhounds,” Rebecca smiled as she filled bowls with water and food.  “Excuse Boudicca.  She’s tired.  Pregnancy takes a lot of you, no matter what species you are.”

 

“Two pregnant females,” Danny grinned and then looked at Bronx, “Tread carefully, Buddy.”

 

Rebecca smirked at him, “Do you want one of the puppies when they’re born?”

 

“I’d have to check my lease to see if I’m allowed pets,” Danny told her.  “If I am, Grace and Charlie would love it.  You gonna talk Steve into one?”

 

“Absolutely,” Rebecca nodded.  “It was easy to give them away in Georgia.  So many of my neighbors had dogs already that one more was no problem.”

 

“I can ask around at HPD.  I’m sure I can find some people who’d be interested.”

 

“Thanks,” Rebecca smiled.  “Bronx seems to like you.”

 

“Interesting names,” Danny commented.

 

“It’s a little silly,” Rebecca confessed.

 

“Okay,” Danny raised an eyebrow as he waited.

 

“I used to watch the cartoon _Gargoyles_ and when I first discovered these two in my barn, the way Bronx growled at me made me think of the way the gar-beast growled on the show.”

 

“I used to watch it, too.  My brother gave me hell for it,” Danny said without thinking.

 

Rebecca looked at him quizzically.  He’d only mentioned sisters before, “You have a brother?  Older or younger?”

 

“Younger,” Danny said quietly.

 

Rebecca recognized the look on his face.  Maxie and Lucas got it when they talked about Georgie and BJ.

 

“How long has he been gone?”

 

“Almost six years,” Danny thought of the day Matty got on the plane as the day he’d died.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca said before she shook her head.  “God, you must hate hearing that.  I know I do.”

 

“What else can people say, right?”

 

“Right,” Rebecca nodded.  “I don’t feel much like putting together furniture.  Do you wanna watch a movie?  I know you said you didn’t have anything to do tonight.”

 

“What do you have?”

 

“I have a lot of kids’ movies,” Rebecca thought before she snapped her fingers, “Oh! Do you like _The Never Ending Story_?  I have both parts.”

 

“Sounds good,” Danny nodded.  He hadn’t seen the movies in a while.

 

“Great, let me clean up and then we can start the movie,” Rebecca grabbed the dishes and started to clear.

 

“Let me help,” Danny got up too.

 

Between the two of them, the kitchen was clean in no time, and they settled in to watch the movie.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“Hey, Danny,” Chin Ho Kelly greeted his friend as the man walked into the office on Monday morning.  The shorter man was sporting a grin. “Brah, you look way too happy for a Monday.”

 

“I had a good weekend.  Where’s Super SEAL?”

 

“Meeting with the governor.  He’ll be here soon,” Chin said.  “I thought you didn’t have the kids over the weekend.”

 

“I didn’t,” Danny shook his head.  “I kind of had a date.”

 

“How do you kind of have a date?”

 

“Have you met Steve’s friend Rebecca yet?”

 

“No, not yet,” Chin shook his head.  “Steve wants us to get together though.  He says she needs some girlfriends.  He’s hoping Abby, Kono, Renee, and Sabrina will work out.”

 

“Steve asked me to fill in for him when Mary asked him to baby-sit for Joanie while she went out for her birthday.  I went over to help Rebecca put together some furniture.  We ended up having dinner and watching a movie instead.  It was nice.”

 

Chin nodded with a grin, “Good.  I’m glad you’re getting back out there.  You haven’t gone out much since you and Melissa split.”

 

“I don’t know if it’ll lead anywhere, but it was nice to spend time with a woman I wasn’t questioning about a crime.”

 

Chin laughed and nodded, “I look forward to meeting her.”

 

“Yeah,” Danny nodded.  “I got paperwork.  See ya.”

 

“See ya,” Chin nodded as his friend went into his office, the door shutting behind him.  Just as the office door clicked shut, the door behind Chin opened and Steve walked in, “Hey man.”

 

“Hey,” Steve yawned.

 

“How’d the meeting go?”

 

“Pretty well,” Steve said distractedly.  “Lou said you might have a lead on Michelle Shioma.”

 

“There was a hit on an alias her father used,” Chin pulled up the file and then grinned, “By the way, your set up went well.”

 

“What?” Steve looked at Chin, confused.

 

Chin turned so he was leaning back against the table, “’Mary, cover for me.  If Danny asks, I baby-sat for Joanie on Saturday while you went out for your birthday.  I’m doing this for his own good.’”

 

“You eavesdropping now, Chin?”

 

“Couldn’t help it,” Chin smiled.

 

“Please tell me no one else knows,” Steve requested.

 

“I kept it to myself, but I don’t think Danny would be mad.  He’s got a good grin going.”

 

“Really?” Steve smiled.

 

“Said he had a good time,” Chin nodded.  “I want to meet this woman.”

 

“Dinner this week at Side Street,” Steve nodded.  “We’ll figure out a day soon.  I better get to my paperwork.  Let me know if there’s anything else on Shioma.”

 

“Will do,” Chin nodded.  “Hey Steve?”

 

“Yeah,” the SEAL turned around.

 

“Good going,” he nodded towards Danny’s office.

 

“Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve emerged from the water after his morning swim and smiled when he noticed his visitors.  Rebecca was sitting in one of his chairs while Boudicca and Bronx were lying at her feet.  When Steve got closer, Bronx got to his feet to greet him. 

 

Rebecca didn’t want Steve to be on his own on the anniversary of the Pearl Harbor Bombing.  She knew it was hard for him considering all the Navy lives lost, his own grandfather among them.  Steve took his duty to his country seriously.

 

“Hey, Buddy,” Steve scratched the dog’s head in greeting before grabbing his towel.  “You guys are here early.”

 

“I thought you might like some company,” Rebecca commented.

 

“Company?”

 

“You are going to Pearl Harbor today, right?”

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I am.  Thanks, Becks.  I appreciate the thought.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I don’t think they allow dogs though,” he commented.

 

“They can stay here.  They’ll just lounge around the beach.  I was planning on making you dinner tonight anyway.”

 

“What did I do to earn that?” Steve questioned.

 

“Nothing,” Rebecca shook her head.  “It’s just a little lonely at the house without the kids.  I can only take so many walks on the beach.”

 

“Noted.  What are we having?”

 

“I was thinking about a pot pie.  You don’t have a problem with salami, right?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head.  “You don’t have to cook just so you can hang out.  I’m cool with getting pizza or something.”

 

Rebecca frowned at him, “No.  I will never get pizza with you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Ham and pineapple, Steve,” Rebecca said.  “You get ham and pineapple on your pizza.  Even pregnant, I wouldn’t eat that.”

 

“What is it with you and Danny?  It’s really good,” Steve groused as they walked up to the house.  “I suppose you think that pizza is dough, mozzarella, and sauce, too.”

 

“No, I’m not adverse to different kinds of pizza,” Rebecca defended herself.  “I eat the BLT pizza at California Pizza Kitchen.  I love deep dish from Uno’s.  When it comes to fruit?  It doesn’t belong on a pizza.”

 

“Fine, you can cook.”

 

“Thank you.  Now go get gussied up, Commander,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“I won’t be long,” Steve promised.

 

“I know,” Rebecca nodded, “Three minutes.”

 

Steve smirked as he headed for his room, and Rebecca sat on the couch.

 

When he came back out, Rebecca was on the phone.

 

“Robbie, do you want me to ignore the doctor’s orders and risk my health and my baby just so I can make the annual gathering when it would be so much easier for you all to come to me?...Enough room?  Are you kidding?  Mom’s place is big enough for the 8th Army and then some.  Let me know soon, okay?  I have to find a place for Patrick and Uncle Dimitri to play darts… Yeah, love you, too.  Bye.”

 

Rebecca hung up and smiled at Steve, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “Was that your sister?”

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca got to her feet and followed Steve to his car, “I had an appointment yesterday.  My doctor still doesn’t want me flying, so I can’t go to the family gathering in Alaska this year.”

 

“Sorry, Becks,” Steve opened the car door for her and gave her a hand in.

 

“I’m trying to convince them to come here,” Rebecca settled into her seat and waited for Steve to get in the car.

 

“It’d be nice to see Patrick again,” Steve commented as he settled into his seat and started the car.  “He owes me a rematch.”

 

“You know a good place to play darts?”

 

“The best,” Steve commented.

 

“Of course you do,” Rebecca smiled as they drove.

 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Okay,” Rebecca nodded.  “My doctor gave me a list of things to watch out for, and so far none of them have happened.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Shortness of breath, dizziness,” Rebecca tossed a few out.  “I’m okay, Steve.”

 

“You’d tell me if you weren’t?”

 

“Yes, _Dad_ ,” Rebecca rolled her eyes.

 

“I am the closest thing to ohana you have on the island.  Give me a break, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Rebecca agreed.  It was quiet for a few moments before she looked at him, “Hey Steve?”

 

“Yeah,” he glanced at her.

 

“Thanks,” she said softly.

 

“No problem, kaikaina,” Steve grinned.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“ _I sold your Rolex/To buy that gold Versace dress/I set free your whiny French poodle/So you can get your beauty rest,”_ Rebecca sang as she made dinner.

 

“Interesting song,” Steve commented as he stood in the doorway.

 

“It’s Twist of the Magi by SheDaisy,” Rebecca told him.  “It’s from their Christmas album.”

 

“Of course it is,” Steve shook his head.  “Danny just texted.”

 

“You gotta go?” Rebecca guessed.

 

“No, he’s coming over with Grace and Charlie,” Steve corrected.

 

“Cool.  We’ve got enough,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Great.”

 

“Steve,” Rebecca said just as Steve went to take a beer from the fridge.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Danny seeing anyone?”

 

Steve hid the smile, “Not right now, why?”

 

“Just curious,” Rebecca said.

 

“You know what curiosity did to the cat, right, Becks?” Steve smirked at her as he stood next to her.

 

“Shut up,” Rebecca bumped him with her shoulder.

 

“You like him?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Rebecca turned so her back was to the wall of the kitchen.  “Am I nuts?”

 

“I’ve always thought so,” Steve nodded.

 

“Thanks a lot,” Rebecca frowned at him.

 

“But not for liking Danny,” Steve shook his head.  “He’s one of the best people I know, and if you like him, go for it.”

 

“You realize you’re encouraging a woman who is pregnant with another man’s child to go after your best friend?”

 

“I do,” Steve nodded, “I think it’s a great idea.”

 

“Really?” Rebecca smiled.  “Thanks.”

 

“You’d be a big step up from his last few relationships.”

 

“Spill,” Rebecca ordered.

 

“His last girlfriend, Melissa, was on the run from an abusive ex-husband,” Steve began.  “Before that was Gabby, she hopped from museum to museum, and they couldn’t make things work because she was out of town for half of their relationship.  Before her was Rachel.”

 

“She’d be the ex-wife,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Yeah, and she did a real number on him.”

 

“Does the number she did on him have anything to do with why he didn’t know Charlie was his for a while?”

 

“He told you about that?”

 

“He mentioned it in passing, but we didn’t get into details.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Don’t stress,” Rebecca said.  “I don’t need the details.  Considering the only two relationships he’s had since he got here didn’t work out, I’m wondering if Danny’s still hung up on his ex-wife.”

 

“On Rachel?  No,” Steve shook his head.

 

“You sure about that?  I’ve been here before,” Rebecca pointed out.  “He may have been an assignment, but I did care about Nikolas.  When he found out I was ‘conning’ him, his mission was to make me into my dead twin.  That was before he started nailing his brother’s fiancée.”

 

“Something I wish you’d let me knock him on his ass for,” Steve pointed at her.

 

“Lucky took care of that for us,” Rebecca reminded him.

 

“If I ever see this guy in person,” Steve started.

 

“You have my blessing to loosen his teeth and blacken his eye,” Rebecca said.  “However you are not to make any special trips, because I am not explaining to the Governor why one of the members of her task force is being charged with assault in a small town in upstate New York.  Got it?”

 

“Got it, Becks,” Steve grinned.  “You want me to make a salad to go with dinner?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Rebecca nodded.  “Let’s eat outside.  I love being able to do that in December.”

 

“Gracie can set the table when they get here.”

 

“Steve?” the voice echoed through the house.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Steve smiled.  “Kitchen!”

 

“Hey, whose car-“ Danny stopped in the doorway.  “Hey, Rebecca.”

 

“Hi, Danny.”

 

“I didn’t realize you had company.  You should have said something.”

 

“Becks isn’t company.  She’s ohana, like you.  Where are Grace and Charlie?”

 

“Danno?  Can we come in now?  I have to pee,” Grace called from the front door.

 

“Yes, Grace, you can come in,” Steve called before he looked at Danny, “What’s the matter with you?  Why would you leave your kids on the front porch?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you hadn’t gotten company in the time between my call and our arrival.”

 

“I’ve been here all day,” Rebecca interjected.  “Steve, salad?”

 

“Right,” Steve grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and vegetables from the fridge.

 

“Do either of your kids have a problem with big dogs?” Rebecca asked.

 

“No,” Danny shook his head.

 

“Good,” Rebecca slid the pan into the oven and set the timer before she turned back to Danny, “Then let’s introduce them to Bronx and Boudicca.  This way they can get a feel for the type of dog they’ll be getting.”

 

“Okay,” Danny nodded easily and then poked his head into the living room, “Charlie, c’mon.  I’ve got some people you need to meet.  Grace, when you’re done, come in the backyard.”

 

Charlie came running in, and Danny scooped him up so he’d avoid the hot oven as they followed Rebecca into the backyard.  Steve smiled when he heard Rebecca’s whistle and the jangling of the bells on her dogs’ collars.

 

“Hi, Uncle Steve,” Grace greeted him.

 

“Hey, Gracie,” Steve smiled at the teenager, “Everyone’s in back.  Go on, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Grace peered out the window before she turned to Steve again, “Who’s that woman?”

 

“She’s a friend of mine.  Her name’s Rebecca.  She just moved to the island.  She’s trying to talk your dad into taking one the puppies her dog is about to have.”

 

“Does my dad like her?”

 

“What?” Steve nearly dropped the knife he was using.

 

“He’s been a lot happier lately.  I thought maybe he and Melissa fixed things at first, but when I brought her name up he got the look he always gets when I bring up my mom’s mom.”

 

Steve hid a smirk and then faced Grace, “So you think your dad might like the girl out there?”

 

“He mentioned the possibility of getting a dog, and he smiled a lot.  Dad doesn’t like dogs _that_ much.”

 

“Gracie, I’m gonna tell you a secret,” Steve started, “I’m trying to fix your dad and Rebecca up.”

 

“You are?” Grace looked surprised.  “You never do stuff like that.”

 

“I know, but I think they could hit it off.  I knew if I flat out asked them to go out with each other, they’d both say no.  So, I got sneaky.”

 

“Is she nice?”

 

“She is,” Steve nodded.

 

“Does she have a job that will take her out of the state a lot?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head.

 

“Any ex-husbands?”

 

“She’s never been married, but she does have kids,” Steve informed her.

 

“Where are they?”

 

“They’re in Georgia right now.  Rebecca didn’t want to pull them out of school before the break.  A family friend is going to bring them just before Christmas.”

 

“How old are they?”

 

“Her girls are seven; they’re twins, and her boys are five and three,” Steve answered.  “If you want to know about her, why don’t you go ask her?  She’s a very nice lady.  Charlie looks like he’s having fun with Bronx.  Boudicca is pregnant, so she’s probably tired, but I’m sure she’d like to be petted.”

 

Grace looked outside again and then nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Back in twenty to set the table,” Steve said.  “We’re eating outside.”

 

Grace smiled, “You got it.”

 

Steve watched the teenager walk to where her father was sitting and was introduced to Rebecca.  He smiled when Grace took a seat and petted Boudicca gently.

 

-d-d-d-d-

 

“Good pot pie, Becks,” Steve tossed his napkin after eating his last bite.

 

“Thanks,” Rebecca smiled and looked to Grace and Charlie,  “How’d you guys like it?”

 

“Yummy,” Charlie proclaimed.

 

“It was good,” Grace nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Rebecca nodded.  “Grace, I was wondering if you could help me.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Well, as you can tell, I’m pregnant,” Rebecca rubbed at her belly.

 

“Yeah,” Grace nodded.

 

“And I need some ideas for girls’ names,” Rebecca continued.  “I’ve got a boy’s name all set, but I am drawing a blank on a name for a girl.  Your uncle Steve is no help.”

 

“Hey, I suggested a wonderful name.”

 

“I am not naming the baby ‘Stephanie Jane’, Steven,” Rebecca rolled her eye.

 

Danny snorted, “Really, Steve?”

 

“It’s a good name.”

 

Danny shook his head and looked at Rebecca, “What’s your boy’s name?”

 

“Thomas John for my mom’s dad,” Rebecca nodded.  “So, Grace, any ideas? Right now, I have Thomasina Johanna and that’s it.”

 

“How about something Hawaiian?  Alana’s a pretty name.”

 

“Isn’t Alana an Irish name?” Steve asked.

 

“I think it’s both, actually,” Rebecca nodded.  “It’s also pretty and close enough to my mom’s name to honor her.”

 

“What’s your mom’s name?” Grace asked.

 

“Anna,” Rebecca played with the charms on her necklace.

 

Danny took a closer look at the charms, “What are those?”

 

Rebecca looked at him, “What?”

 

“Your charms,” he clarified.

 

“Oh, they’re St. Patrick and St. Andrew medallions,” Rebecca smiled a little, “I’m half Irish and half Scottish.  St. Patrick is, of course, the patron saint of Ireland, and St. Andrew is the patron saint of Scotland.”

 

“Which parent is which?” Grace asked.

 

“Mom’s Irish, and Dad was Scottish,” Rebecca smiled.  “As a matter of fact, when my parents got married, Dad wore a kilt.”

 

“Really?” Grace was surprised.

 

“I have a picture back at my place I can show you,” Rebecca nodded. “Your uncle Steve can also back me up.”

 

“I’ve seen the picture.”

 

“That’s kinda cool,” Grace nodded.

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca nodded.  “I almost forgot we have dessert.  I hid cookies in the kitchen when I got here this morning.  They’re lemon cookies.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Danny nodded.  “Where are they?”

 

“Lazy Susan in the corner of the kitchen,” Rebecca pointed over her shoulder.

 

“I’ll find them,” Grace said.

 

“We’ll help,” Steve stood and grabbed Charlie, putting him over his shoulder, following Grace to the house.

 

“Subtle, isn’t he?” Rebecca commented.

 

“Not really,” Danny shook his head.

 

“I had fun the other night when we watched the movie,” Rebecca said.  “It was nice to spend time with a guy and not have to worry about his vital signs.”

 

Danny laughed, “I told Chin it was nice to spend time with a girl I wasn’t questioning about a crime.”

 

Rebecca nodded, “So, maybe we could do it for real?  A date?”

 

“I’d like that,” Danny smiled.  “Wednesday, provided I don’t get caught up in a case?”

 

“Wednesday,” Rebecca nodded. “Seven?”

 

“I will pick you up,” Danny agreed.

 

“It’s a date,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“Okay,” Danny echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody out there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night....

“C’mon, Kono, I need help,” Danny followed the younger woman around the 5-0 bullpen.

 

“I’ve always thought so,” Lou commented.

 

“You stay out of this,” Danny frowned.

 

“Danny, what is the big deal?  It’s a first date.  Take her to dinner or something,” Kono shook her head.

 

“What did you and Adam do on your first date?”

 

Kono started to smile after a moment as she recalled her first date with Adam.

 

“I suddenly want to be very far away,” Chin commented.

 

“You, too?” Lou asked.  “Why don’t you ask Steve?  He knows her, right?”

 

“I can’t ask Steve,” Danny shook his head.

 

“Why not?” Chin asked.

 

“He sees Rebecca as a little sister.  It’d be like me asking you about Kono,” Danny told him, “Before Adam of course.”

 

“Of course,” Kono nodded.  “Let’s think about this.  I’m assuming you don’t want to do anything normal like dinner or a movie for this.”

 

“We’ve already kind of had a first date,” Danny said.  “I went over to help her put her furniture together, and we ended up watching a movie and talking instead, so we’ve already done normal.”

 

“This time you want something a little bigger?”

 

“Not on the same scale as McGarrett’s first date with Lynn, but something a little more,” Danny couldn’t find the right word.

 

“Just more,” Chin finished.

 

“Yeah,” Danny nodded.

 

“She’s new to the island, right?  Has she ever been here before her unexpected extended stay?” Lou asked.

 

“The only part of the island she’s ever seen before this was the base and airport,” Danny told them.

 

“That’s it,” Chin nodded.  “She hasn’t been able to get out on the island between her hospital stay and doctor’s orders. Take her on a tour.”

 

“But not in the Camaro,” Lou shook his head.

 

“What’s wrong with my car?” Danny demanded.

 

“Too enclosed,” Kono shook her head.  “You need a jeep.”

 

“Without a top,” Chin nodded, “So she can enjoy the island.  Take her to the places you like.  You do have some, right?”

 

“Yes, Chin, I have some,” Danny frowned.

 

“Good,” Chin smiled.  “Take her for shrimp at Kamekona’s.”

 

“Show her the stars at North Shore,” Kono smiled.

 

“Take her for ice cream at Snow Factory,” Lou suggested.

 

“That’s a good one,” Kono agreed.

 

“Maybe take her to your favorite place on the island,” Steve suggested as he walked in.  “I assume this pow-wow is because you and Becks are going out on Wednesday.”

 

“Yeah,” Danny admitted.

 

“Good,” Steve smiled.  “Have fun, but not too much fun, okay?  She’s still under doctor’s orders.”

 

“I hear you,” Danny smiled.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

Rebecca looked at herself appraisingly in the mirror and then balanced herself on one foot then the other, trying to decide which shoes she should wear.

 

Times like this, she really missed having Brooke around to help her dress.

 

_Ring-ring_

 

Rebecca grabbed her phone and smiled at the caller ID.

 

“You psychic or something?”

 

 _“Howzit Sistah?”_ Brooke Lynn Ashton’s voice came through the line, her Brooklyn accent still strong even after almost a decade south of the Mason Dixon Line.

 

“First of all, stay off the Hawaiian slang pages,” Rebecca rolled her eyes.  “Second of all, how are my kids?”

 

 _“All sound asleep, along with my kids, I’m happy to report,”_ Brooke said.  _“I’m calling to see if you need any help with your wardrobe for tonight.”_

 

“Bless you,” Rebecca shook her head.

 

_“What are you-my priest?”_

 

“Curse you?” Rebecca teased.  “Seriously B, you must have ESP, because I was just thinking how much I wish you were here to help me pick out my shoes.”

 

_“What are you wearing?”_

 

“That shirt your mom sent me from Spain and the capris you made me buy when I was pregnant with J.D.”

 

_“Hair?”_

 

“In a ponytail,” Rebecca looked at herself appraisingly.

 

_“Do you know where you’re going?”_

 

“He said it was a surprise.”

 

_“He’s not taking you hiking, is he?”_

 

“No, we agreed we wouldn’t do anything Steve would do on a date.”

 

 _“I have got to meet this McGarrett one day,”_ Brooke commented. _“Wear flats so you’re comfy.  Heels get on your nerves the minute you even suspect you’re pregnant.”_

 

“You know me so well,” Rebecca kept one of her shoes on and took off the other, trading it for the mate of the one she kept on. “Okay, I’m all set.  Brooke, thanks for the call.”

 

 _“What are almost cousins for?”_ Brooke said.  _“Have a good time.  He sounds like a good guy.”_

 

“He is,” Rebecca nodded.

 

_Ding-dong_

 

“He’s also here,” Rebecca smiled.  “I’ll call you later, B.  Love you.”

 

 _“Love you, too.  Have a good time,”_ Brooke orders.

 

“Bye,” Rebecca hung up the phone and did one last check before she grabbed her purse to head downstairs.  She opened the door to Danny and smiled at him, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Danny smiled at her.  “You look great.”

 

“You, too,” Rebecca looked him over.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Absolutely,” Rebecca locked the door behind her and followed Danny to the driveway. She looked confused when he opened a door for her, “I thought you drove a Camaro.”

 

“I do, but for this date I thought maybe this would work better.  I should’ve asked before.  You don’t have a problem with shrimp, do you?”

 

“Not at all,” Rebecca slid into the Jeep and waited for him.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“This is absolutely delicious,” Rebecca told Kamekona.  “You need to open a chain of restaurants.”

 

“Don’t encourage him,” Danny told Rebecca.

 

“Mahalo, Sistah,” Kamekona smiled at Rebecca.  “You have good taste.  I hear you’re new to the island.”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“I can take you up for a helicopter tour,” Kamekona offered.

 

“She’s not allowed to fly right now,” Danny interjected.

 

“Unfortunately, he’s right,” Rebecca admitted.

 

“That’s too bad,” the large man said.

 

“Another time,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“We’ll see,” Danny said.

 

Rebecca waited until Kamekona had walked away before looking at Danny, “You wanna explain what that was about?”

 

“He’s a good guy, but he’s not a guy you want to trust with your life.”

 

“How come?”

 

“He wanted to do catamaran tours, so he bought a boat and for an inaugural run, he took his cousin and our M.E. out.  He managed to set his boat on fire.”

 

“You are kidding.”

 

“They were stranded on an island for a while.”

 

“I won’t get in a helicopter with him anytime soon,” Rebecca agreed with a laugh.

 

“Thank you,” Danny smiled.

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled back and looked around them.  “This is a really nice view.”

 

“It’s not bad,” Danny agreed.  “It took some getting used to on my end.”

 

“Jersey’s got some nice views,” Rebecca nodded, “Watching the sun come up over the ocean or looking up into the mountains when it snows.”

 

“Finally someone who understands,” Danny grinned at her.

 

“After growing up in Washington State, I’m just glad to be in a place where it doesn’t rain ninety percent of the time,” Rebecca shook her head.  “It messes with your moods.”

 

“Perpetual sun messes with your moods, too,” he warned.

 

“I’ll remember that,” she nodded.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“This is seriously good ice cream,” Rebecca giggled as Danny drove them.

 

“Told you,” Danny smiled.

 

Rebecca took another spoonful and then put the top on so she could wait to enjoy it when Danny could enjoy his.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Danny told her.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Thank you,” he said before he switched on the radio.  Rick Springfield’s voice came over the speakers, and Danny immediately reached to change it.

 

“Could you leave it?” Rebecca asked.

 

“Sure,” Danny agreed, “Didn’t take you for a ‘Jesse’s Girl’ type.”

 

“Sentimental reasons,” Rebecca said.

 

“Old boyfriend?” Danny grinned.

 

“God no,” Rebecca shook her head before she looked at him and nodded, “Telling you would be the smart thing to do because your reaction will determine how our relationship will progress.”

 

“That’s an interesting set-up,” Danny said.

 

“You lived in Jersey.  Did you ever hear of a little town in upstate New York named Port Charles?”

 

“Yeah,” Danny nodded after a moment.  “Matty almost got a job there for some conglomerate named ELQ.”

 

“Small world,” Rebecca commented.  “There’s a hospital there, and they have this fundraiser called the Nurses’ Ball.  It fell off for a while due to lack of funding, but it was recently revived.  At one of the more recent ones, one of their doctors got Rick to perform.”

 

“And he sang ‘Jesse’s Girl’,” Danny nodded.

 

“Right.  There’s more though,” Rebecca said.  “The fundraiser is to raise money for hospital’s AIDS research.  You might have heard of the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing.”

 

“Yeah, I have,” Danny responded.

 

“The doctor who got Rick to perform did so because his daughter-in-law is HIV positive and a doctor at General Hospital.”

 

“Decent of him,” Danny commented.

 

“She’s also my sister,” Rebecca admitted.  “Stone Cates was her first love.”

 

“Oh,” Danny responded after a moment of almost painful silence.

 

“Look, if this weirds you out or makes you uncomfortable, no problem.  We can just go back to being on the edges of each other’s world.  We’re both friends of Steve’s, and we’ll occasionally cross paths.  It’s okay,” Rebecca started to babble.

 

“Hang on,” Danny found a beach lot and pulled in, parking and turning to look at his date.  “First off, calm down.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I’ve had some weird reactions to Robin’s medical history.”

 

“Old boyfriend,” Danny guessed.

 

“No, actually the guys I’ve been seriously involved with have all been fine with it.  In fact, my girls’ dad had a crush on Robin when he was younger.”

 

Danny nodded, “The weird reactions?”

 

“Not boyfriends, but guys I’ve gone out with once or twice,” Rebecca admitted.  “I tell them I’m a nurse and in addition to working at the hospital, I volunteer at an AIDS hospice.”

 

“Then they ask why,” Danny continued.

 

“Right.  I tell them and a look of fear or disgust crosses their face.  I think their reactions come from misinformation or fear.”

 

“Most likely,” Danny agreed.  “Basically you never know how a person is going to react when you tell them your sister is HIV positive.”

 

“Exactly,” Rebecca nodded.  “One guy asked me how many needles she’d shared to end up with HIV.”

 

“Nice,” Danny commented.  “How’d Steve react to it?”

 

Rebecca smiled, “Robin told him the entire story.  He told her when he’d been overseas, he’d seen what the virus could do when it was left untreated.  He wished her a long life and made a contribution to the Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS Fund.”

 

Danny smiled, “Sounds like Steve.  Do you mind if I ask what the story is?”

 

“Robin met Stone when she was in high school, and they fell in love.  He was a street kid for a lot of years until he was taken in by Sonny Corinthos.”

 

“As in,” Danny started.

 

“Yes, that Sonny Corinthos,” Rebecca nodded.  “Sonny had him tested, but they never did a follow-up.”

 

“Ah,” Danny nodded.

 

“Robin met Stone through his older brother, and they started going out.  Then they started sleeping together.  Robin was on birth control, and his test was negative, so they thought they were safe.  Then Stone got what they thought was the flu, only it didn’t go away.  They ran tests and found he had AIDS.”

 

“Not HIV but AIDS,” Danny clarified.

 

“Right.”

 

“You weren’t there for any of this?”

 

“No,” Rebecca shook her head.  “When Robin and I found out who we were to each other, we had a long talk.  She filled me in.”

 

Danny nodded, “When I was fifteen, I got caught messing around with my girlfriend.  Mom made me volunteer at a neighborhood clinic.”

 

“She wanted you to know what the consequences of your actions might be,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Yeah,” Danny nodded.  “I saw a lot of things, and I learned a lot.  It stuck with me.  I know how HIV is transmitted.  I know about viral loads and since you’ve mentioned a niece, I figure Robin’s is probably pretty low.”

 

“You’re not freaking out,” Rebecca realized.

 

“I’m not freaking out.”

 

“Good,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“Our ice cream melted,” Danny noted.

 

“I can’t tell you how much I don’t care,” Rebecca leaned forward and kissed him.

 

-~-~-~-

 

“Morning,” Danny greeted Kono as she walked into the bullpen.

 

“So?” Kono smiled at him.

 

“So…What?” Danny looked at her.

 

“Uh-uh.  That is not gonna fly, Danny.  How was the date?”

 

“Oh, the date,” Danny grinned.  “It was good.”

 

“That’s all I get?” Kono frowned.

 

“Yep,” Danny headed for his office.

 

“That is not fair,” Kono followed.

 

“I’m a gentleman.  I do not kiss and tell,” Danny told her.

 

“Unbelievable.  I listened to you and Steve drool about the models you saw at the Victoria Secret fashion show until my ears wanted to bleed.  At the football game I went to with Chin and Lou after Steve’s first date with Lynn, I had to listen to a discussion about whether or not she was thumb-worthy.  I have been witness to cheesy come-ons and awful eye humping.”

 

“I never eye humped anyone,” Danny protested.

 

“Now you’re claiming gentleman status so you don’t have to give me any details?  I helped you plan your date.  How is this fair?”

 

“Kono, if I tell you, then Lou and Chin are going to want details.”

 

“I won’t say anything,” she promised.

 

“I believe you, but this is still new, you know?”

 

Kono sighed, “Fine.  No details, but I want to meet her.”

 

“Talk to Steve.  He’s supposed to be arranging a meeting.”

 

“I will,” Kono nodded and went in search of her boss.

 

Danny’s phone indicated he had a text.

 

_Had fun last night.  Maybe we can do it again…soon?_

 

**Have Grace and Charlie this weekend.  Dropping them off at four on Sunday.  Pick you up at five?**

 

_I have to test out the dartboard in the bar Steve told me about.  Care to play for your supper, Detective?_

 

**I look forward to it.**

 

_See you then. ;)_

 

**Bye.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep replying


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you....

_“I can’t believe you’re making them dinner,”_ Robin said.

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes, “I’m not alone in cooking.  Everyone’s bringing something.”

 

_“It would’ve been easier to just go out,”_ Robin pointed out.

 

“I miss the noise of other people.  This place is way too quiet right now,” Rebecca returned.

 

_“I get that,”_ Robin conceded.  _“No worries, little sister, your house won’t be quiet and empty for much longer.”_

 

“I know, and I’m glad.  Let me go, I still have to finish the salad.  I’ll call you in a couple of days.”

 

_“Okay.  Love you,”_ Robin said.

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Rebecca hung up and went back to the kitchen.  Just as she finished the salad, she heard Steve’s truck pull into the driveway and went into the living room to let her friend in.  She frowned when she heard Danny’s raised voice, as Steve opened the door before she got there and walked in ahead of his friend.

 

“Why, Eric?  Tell me why.  Little question, little word, three little letters.  Why?” Danny was shouting into his phone.

 

“Why is he shouting?” Rebecca asked Steve.

 

“And when will he stop?” Steve shook his head before he indicated the bag in his arms, “We got wine, beer, that fruity soda you asked for, garlic bread, and do you have aspirin?”

 

Rebecca pointed behind her, “Top shelf of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom off the kitchen.”

 

Steve quickly exited the living room, leaving Rebecca to listen to Danny’s tirade alone.

 

“Are you kidding me?  Do you know how much that’s going to cost to fix?  How the hell did you flood the kitchen?  No, you know what?  Make your peace with God, Eric.  Call your mother and say good-bye, because the minute you’re finished paying-Yes, you!  The minute you finish paying for the damages, they will never find your body.  I’m a cop.  I can make it happen,” Danny said before he hung up and sighed.

 

“Don’t you have a nephew named Eric?” Rebecca asked, trying not to smile.

 

“Very funny,” Danny shook his head.  “If him hitting on you the other night when we ran into him at the bar wasn’t enough to convince me he’s an idiot, his current escapade is.”

 

“Well, you did an effective job of scaring him off,” she put her hands on his shoulders.

 

“No, that was all you.  The look on his face after you told him you had five kids was beautiful,” Danny put his hands on her hips.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled before she gave him a small kiss, “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” he grinned.  “Something smells amazing.”

 

“That would be the veal parm,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“I’m about to get really cheesy and say I don’t think so,” Danny smirked.

 

“That was very cheesy,” Rebecca agreed.

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Danny nodded.

 

“Yeah, but it was kind of sweet, too.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Rebecca smiled.  “How’d it happen?”

 

“The flood?  He was trying to flambé something to impress a girl and set off the sprinklers,” Danny explained.  “My kitchen is now a federal disaster area.”

 

“What about the rest of the house?”

 

“A little trampled, but okay,” Danny nodded.

 

“So, you won’t need a place to stay?”

 

“No, but thank you for the thought,” Danny smiled at her.

 

“No problem,” Rebecca shrugged.  “C’mon, let’s check on dinner.”

 

“Right behind you,” Danny followed.

 

“Steve, out of the sauce,” Rebecca scolded when she saw Steve at the stove, “If the cake has been disturbed, you don’t get any.”

 

“I was just checking things out while you two were playing kissy-face in the living room.”

 

“Kissy-face?” Rebecca frowned at him.  “We were saying hello.”

 

“I was filling her in on Eric’s latest antics,” Danny added.

 

“You need a place to stay?” Steve offered.

 

“Nah, I’m good.  I’ll just need a place to eat.”

 

“My kitchen’s open,” Steve read the directions on the garlic bread.

 

“Thanks, Buddy,” Danny nodded.

 

“I’m free for dinner whenever you get the urge to drive out here,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“Thank you for the offer.  I think I’ll take you up on it at least once or twice,” Danny grinned.

 

“Good,” Rebecca said.  “What time did you tell everyone, Steve?”

 

“Six,” Steve checked his watch, “So they should be here-“

 

_Ding-Dong_

 

“Now,” Steve finished.  “You want me to get it?”

 

“No.  Get the wine glasses down.  I’ll get it.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Danny followed Rebecca back through the living room and to the door.

 

Rebecca smiled and opened the door to her first guest.

 

“Jerry,” Danny said from behind her.  “I didn’t know Steve invited you.”

 

“I told him to invite the whole five-o crew,” Rebecca reminded him before smiling at Jerry.  “Hi, Jerry.  I’m Rebecca.  Please come in.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jerry greeted her.  “I brought malasadas.”

 

“My brother-in-law says these are awesome.  I’ve been dying to try one.  Thank you,” Rebecca nodded.  “Steve’s in the kitchen.  We’re gonna eat outside.”

 

“Right through there,” Danny pointed.

 

Rebecca waited until Jerry was safely out of earshot, “What’s your problem with this one?”

 

“Jerry has a problem with conspiracies,” Danny admitted.  “He can’t seem to get enough of them.”

 

“So, I shouldn’t mention Mom’s a spook or Dad was a gangster?” Rebecca tilted her head.

 

“Please, God, no,” Danny shook his head.

 

“I promise,” Rebecca smiled and gave him a light kiss, “To try.”

 

“Becca,” Danny almost growled.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rebecca smirked.  “Someone might ask me about my parents.”

 

“Your dad is dead, and your mom travels a lot for work.”

 

“She met Steve how?”

 

Danny opened his mouth and floundered for a bit before he sighed, “Point taken.”

 

“It won’t be as bad as you think, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Danny nodded before he looked behind Rebecca, “Hey Chin, Abby.  Good to see you.”

 

Rebecca turned and smiled at her new guests, “Hi.”

 

“Hi, I’m Chin Ho Kelly,” Chin introduced himself before motioning to his companion, “This is Abby Dunn.”

 

“Rebecca Sutton,” Rebecca introduced herself, putting her hand out to shake theirs, “Whatever you have smells amazing.”

 

“Lasagna,” Abby smiled.  “It was my grandmother’s recipe.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Danny volunteered, “Kono called.  She and Adam are running late, but Lou and Renee should be here in a few minutes.”

 

“Can I get either you something to drink?”

 

“I’ll take a beer,” Chin said as the four of them walked into the kitchen.

 

“Abby?  Wine?”

 

“No, I’ll take a soda.  I had a long day and will be asleep in under ten minutes if I have a drink.”

 

“Steve, get Chin a beer, will you?  Soda’s in the garage.  I’ll be right back.”

 

“You get the beer, I’ll get the soda,” Steve cut her off.

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes but got Chin the beer and then spotted Jerry outside looking at the horizon before she noticed the table was set.  She turned to Steve as he came back in, “You made Jerry set the table?”

 

“He offered,” Steve shook his head, “He also said he’s not staying long.”

 

“Everything okay?” Chin asked.

 

“Think he’s still a little upset about his friend,” Steve shrugged.

 

“That case you were telling me about?” Rebecca asked.  “The one to do with Castro?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “I invited him because I wanted to snap him out of his funk, but I don’t think he’s ready for that.”

 

Rebecca frowned in sympathy, “I hope he stays.  I think we could have some interesting conversations.”

 

“Becca, you promised,” Danny reminded her.

 

“I promised to try.  It looks he could use the distraction.”

 

“You just don’t want to be the center of attention all night,” Steve grinned.

 

“There’s that, too.”

 

“We’ll go easy on you,” Chin promised.

 

“Thank you,” Rebecca smiled.

 

_Ding-dong_

 

“That’ll be Lou and Renee,” Steve said.  “I’ll get it.”

 

“Thanks,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“We’ll be out back,” Abby took Chin’s hand and led him outside.

 

Danny sidled up next to Rebecca, “You okay?”

 

“Nervous,” Rebecca admitted.  “I don’t have a great track record when it comes to meeting new people.”

 

“I don’t get how that is,” Danny shook his head.

 

“There was a time when people looked at me and saw someone else.”

 

“You gonna explain that?”

 

“Later tonight?  Can you hang out after everyone leaves?”

 

“If you can drive me home,” Danny agreed.

 

“Deal,” Rebecca nodded.

 

“C’mon, let’s meet the rest of the crew,” Danny took her hand and led her into the living room.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

“How’d you meet McGarrett?” Lou asked after they’d eaten dinner and were just sitting at the table.

 

“Long story short, my mom introduced us,” Rebecca said.

 

“No, no,” Steve shook his head.  “I think they deserve the whole story.”

 

“Whole story?” Kono asked.

 

“Steve, it’s embarrassing.”

 

“You told Danny,” Steve pointed out.

 

“He’s got a point,” Danny said.

 

“Fine.  I fell into his arms,” Rebecca admitted.

 

“Say again?” Kono said.

 

“My mom, my sister, and I were in a gym by the docks in London, and Steve came in with a bunch of his boys.  He recognized my mom and came over to say hi.  At this point, my sister and I were on a climbing wall, so my mom calls up to us causing me to miss one of my footholds.  I lost my balance and fell right into Steve’s arms.”

 

“Talk about falling for a guy,” Abby snorted.

 

“No,” Rebecca and Steve said at the same time before they looked at each other and laughed.

 

“Nothing romantic?” Renee asked.

 

“No,” Rebecca shook her head.  “Even if he’d had the inclination, Patrick took care of it five minutes after they met.”

 

“Who’s Patrick?” Chin asked.

 

“My brother-in-law,” Rebecca replied.  “He made it very clear to Steve that he was in the friend zone and staying there.”

 

“Shot down by her brother-in-law,” Kono snorted.

 

“He had a girlfriend, so I don’t think he thought of me like that,” Rebecca pointed out.

 

Steve nodded easily after stiffening slightly.

 

“What’s your family like?” Abby asked.

 

“Pretty small to be honest.  My dad’s gone, so the only parent I have is my mom.  I have an older sister,” Rebecca answered.  “I had a younger sister at one point.  Unfortunately, she didn’t make it past infancy.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Abby frowned.

 

“Thank you,” Rebcca nodded before she glanced at Kono’s husband, Adam and smirked when he looked down at his plate, “I also had a twin.”

 

“There are two of you?” Danny asked.

 

“Were,” Rebecca corrected.  “Emily was strangled about ten years ago.”

 

“Strangled?” Chin looked disturbed.

 

“Serial killer,” Rebecca said quietly before she looked around her, “It’s okay.  I didn’t know Emily.  We weren’t raised together.”

 

“How does that happen?” Lou asked.

 

“It’s a long and depressing story,” Rebecca sighed, “This is supposed to be a fun evening.  Kono, ever since I told the girls we were staying in Hawaii, they have been bugging me for surf lessons.  Would you be willing to teach them?”

 

“I would love to,” Kono agreed. “How old are they?”

 

“Seven,” Rebecca smiled.

 

“Cute age,” Renee smiled wistfully.  “Samantha was so sweet at that age.”

 

“A sweet handful,” Lou corrected.

 

“Stop it,” Renee frowned.

 

“How old are the boys?” Chin asked.

 

“They’re five and three,” Rebecca smiled.  “Teddy, the older one, is in pre-school right now.  J.D. is in pre-pre-school.”

 

“I saw the pictures,” Adam commented, “Very handsome.”

 

“Thank you, Adam,” Rebecca smiled.  “I made a cake for dessert, anyone interested?”

 

“Me,” Lou and Steve said at the same time.

 

“I’ll help you,” Kono got up.

 

“I’ve got it, Kono,” Danny waved the younger woman away.

 

Kono frowned at Danny but sat back down as Rebecca and Danny went into the house.

 

“Trying to keep Kono from interrogating me?” Rebecca smiled at Danny.

 

“Something like that,” he nodded.  “You’re a twin?”

 

“Yes,” Rebecca nodded.  “My mom’s a twin, I’m a twin, and I gave birth to two sets of twins.  One of them was mine and the other were my kids’ cousins.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Danny smiled.

 

“No,” Rebecca shook her head.  “Part of the long story you’ll be hearing later on tonight, if I haven’t totally scared you off.”

 

“I don’t scare easily,” Danny shook his head.

 

“Good to know,” Rebecca smiled.

 

-d-d-d-d-

 

“Danny, you ready?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m gonna hang out,” Danny admitted.  “Beck said she’d take me home.”

 

Steve’s eyes bounced off his friends before nodding, “I’ll see you tomorrow.  Beck, thanks for dinner.”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Rebecca gave him a hug.  “It was nice having a houseful of people again.”

 

“Your family will be here soon,” Steve reminded her gently before he headed out the door.

 

Rebecca closed it behind him and then turned to face Danny, “In here or outside?”

 

“In here’s okay,” Danny nodded.

 

They both took seats on the couch, Rebecca sitting sideways, her legs crisscrossed over themselves while Danny sat facing forward, his head towards her.

 

“Where should I start?”

 

“You started to tell me about your folks the first night we met.  How about there?”

 

“Like I said, my dad was Duke Lavery.  My mom is Anna Devane.  He wasn’t exactly law abiding, and she’s been working for LEO’s since before my older sister was born.  That’s actually how she met my sister’s father.”

 

“Okay,” Danny nodded.

 

“There was a woman named Olivia Jerome who was obsessively in love with my dad, but he was in love with my mom.  Olivia didn’t like that and decided if he didn’t want her, he didn’t get to live, so she rigged an elevator to crash.”

 

“Nice,” Danny commented.

 

“Oh it gets better.  My mom got on instead.  She was pregnant with my sister and me.  She was told she miscarried.”

 

“Then how-“

 

“Do I exist?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Emily and I were taken and implanted into the womb of a woman named Paige Bowen.  When we were born, they told her I’d died.  Instead I was sold to the Shaws’.  After they died, I found papers making it look like Paige and her husband had sold me instead of the people the Jeromes’ hired.”

 

Danny nodded, “W-okay.”

 

Rebecca smiled in understanding, “It’s a lot, I know.”

 

“It’s definitely not normal.”

 

“I gave up on normal a long time ago.”

 

“What happened after you found out?” Danny asked.

 

“I was so upset,” Rebecca shook her head at the memory.  “I felt betrayed because I thought my parents didn’t want me.  I didn’t know they weren’t given the chance to want me.”

 

“Beck?” Danny studied her face.  He didn’t like the look on it.

 

“I ran out of my house and got in my car.  Looking back, not the brightest thing to do in the middle of a storm, but I just needed out of my house.  I started driving like a maniac.  I thought if I drove fast enough or far enough nothing would matter.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I missed the truck running the stop sign,” Rebecca admitted.  “When I woke up, I was in a hospital and Anna, my biological mother, was there.  She told me everything.”

 

“Including the part where you had a twin,” Danny guessed.

 

“Yeah,” Rebecca nodded, “One who had recently been killed.”

 

“By a serial killer,” Danny nodded.

 

“I can show you the newspaper articles on the ‘Text Message Killer’ if you’d like,” Rebecca offered.

 

“No, I believe you,” Danny shook his head.  “As odd as this story is, it doesn’t begin to compare to Steve’s family history.”

 

“Right, the returned from the dead mother,” Rebecca nodded.  “Doris is a piece of work.”

 

“That’s right, you’ve met her,” Danny remembered.

 

“Briefly in Prague with my mom a couple of years ago,” Rebecca said.  “Luckily she didn’t remember me when I saw her in the hospital after her partner was hurt.”

 

“Not a fan?”

 

“My mom makes every effort to know me after all the years we lost.  We sat in a hospital room for hours, just talking, after I woke up.  She didn’t take a call or look at her watch once.  She stayed until I was ready to get up and walk out of the hospital.  She wasn’t there when I had the girls, but she was there to take us home.  When I had Teddy, she made it in time to hold my hand for the final pushes.  With J.D., she parachuted in a week after I had him.  She couldn’t get here after my accident, but she made sure someone was looking out for me.  Steve nearly died twice in the last two years that I know of.  Where was she?”

 

“Same place she’s been since he was sixteen; somewhere else,” Danny said quietly.

 

“So, no, I’m not a fan,” Rebecca shook her head.

 

“Me neither.”

 

“What else do you want to know?”

 

“A lot but it’s getting late.”

 

Rebecca shot a look at the clock, “Oh my God, it’s almost one in the morning.  I should take you home.”

 

“That’s usually my line,” Danny smirked.

 

“Ha-ha,” Rebecca smiled at him.  “C’mon, let’s go.”

 

“I’ll get a cab,” Danny shook his head.  “You should get some sleep.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I don’t want to drag you out this late.”

 

“How about a compromise?”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Rebecca pointed to the stairs, “I have beds in my guest rooms now.  You can sleep in one of them and in the morning, I’ll drive you home.”

 

“Deal,” Danny smiled.

 

“Follow me,” Rebecca switched off the lights as they went.  She stopped midway down the hall and opened a door, turning on the light, “There you go.”

 

Danny stepped in and nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Bathroom’s stocked.  I’m at the end of the hall and up the stairs, if I sleep too late tomorrow.  Just wake me up.”

 

“Will do,” Danny agreed.

 

“So…goodnight,” Rebecca said before she turned.

 

“Hang on,” Danny said.  “I’d have done this if I’d left with Steve before.”

 

“Done what?”

 

Danny kissed her gently, smiling, “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight,” Rebecca agreed.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

Rebecca opened her eyes and turned her head to see a piece of paper next to her head.  She took it and blinked so she could focus a little better.

 

_R-_

_You looked too peaceful to wake so I called Steve.  I’ll call you tonight.  Thanks for letting me stay._

_-D_

 

Rebecca folded the note and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos people. I'm glad to know someone's out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Danny were driving back to the Palace, Steve in the driver’s seat as usual, a few days after they’d had dinner with Rebecca and the team.

 

Danny was studying a file, “This guy is seriously disturbed.  You should see his psych evaluations.”

 

“After the crime scenes we’ve been seeing the last couple of days, I’m not surprised,” Steve commented mildly.  “At least we have a couple of leads on his whereabouts.  I don’t think he’ll get far.”

 

“I hope not,” Danny said.

 

Steve spared his friend a glance at the comment and then tilted his head as he faced forward again, “You got plans?”

 

“I was hoping to squeeze in a date night sometime this week,” Danny admitted.

 

“With Rebecca?”

 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Danny smiled.

 

“So, things are going well?”

 

“Yeah, it’s going okay so far.”

 

“Glad to hear it.  She’s a good person,” Steve said, hesitating to use the word woman and knowing that girl didn’t quite fit.  He had the same problem when he was talking about Mary.

 

“Yes, she is.”

 

“Glad you have the chance I didn’t with her,” Steve commented.

 

“How’s that?”

 

“If I hadn’t been involved with Catherine when I met Becks, I might’ve made a play for her.”

 

“Provided you managed to get past her brother-in-law,” Danny snorted.

 

“Right,” Steve nodded, “It was a long time ago.”

 

“Right,” Danny nodded.

 

“You two seem to be getting pretty close,” Steve commented after a few moments.

 

“Slowly but surely,” Danny agreed.

 

“Sleeping over is slow?” Steve said.

 

Danny closed the file slowly and looked at his partner.  He heard something in his partner’s voice he didn’t like.  “You have something you want to ask me, Steve?”

 

“I was just surprised at having to pick you up the other morning at her house.”

 

“Was there a question in there?”

 

“You really gonna make me ask?”

 

“No, I’m just gonna give you the answer.  None of your damn business,” Danny told him.

 

“I’m your friend.”

 

“Yes, my friend,” Danny nodded.  “Not my father or hers.”

 

“Danny, what’s the big deal?”

 

“The big deal is that unless you forgot to mention becoming her stepfather recently, I don’t see how her sex life or mine is any of your business.”

 

“I feel the need to protect her because she’s all alone on the island right now.  She’s not as tough as you think she is,” Steve started.

 

“You think I don’t know that?  You think I don’t see it in her eyes?  I know there is something in her not to distant past that still bothers her.  I’m not pushing her, Steve.”

 

“And yet I had to pick you up at her place the other day,” Steve reminded him.

 

“Fine, next time I’ll call Chin,” Danny decided.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Danny,” Steve growled.

 

“Then what are you saying?  Because I am having a really hard time wrapping my head around the fact you suddenly have a problem with me seeing your friend.  Don’t forget you set us up.”

 

“How did you know that?” Steve stared.

 

“Really?” Danny looked at him.

 

“Whatever,” Steve shook his head.  “I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

 

“I’m gonna hurt her?  Do you have some crystal ball or psychic powers you haven’t told me about?”

 

“No, but your track record with women isn’t the best,” Steve said quietly.

 

“ _My_ track record?  Let’s look at yours,” Danny said.

 

“I was with Catherine for years, and I was faithful,” Steve pointed out.

 

“I have no doubt you were faithful to Catherine.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Does Lynn ring a bell with you?”

 

“Lynn and I weren’t exclusive,” Steve shook his head.

 

“Then I must have imagined her reaction to seeing you with another woman at a restaurant.”

 

“This isn’t about me.”

 

“Then what is it about?”

 

“I think you’re going too fast with Becks,” Steve said.  “You’ve done this before, and it’s always blown up in your face.”

 

“So, this is about the fact you think I slept with her?”

 

“I think you’re a little too eager when it comes to giving women the Danno Experience.”

 

“The Danno Experience?  What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You sleep with women too fast and then panic.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do I need to remind you of what happened with Melissa?”

 

“I was not freaking out over sleeping with Melissa.  I was freaking out over my daughter finding Melissa in my shirt in my kitchen before nine in the morning.”

 

“Speaking of kids, she has four,” Steve pointed out.  “She’s about to have five.”

 

“I’m aware of that,” Danny told him.

 

“That’s five kids whose fathers aren’t going to be around.  Becks is on her own there.  It’s not like you and Rachel.  There’s no trading back and forth.”

 

“What kind of jackass do you think I am?”

 

“I don’t think you’re any kind of jackass,” Steve shook his head.

 

“It sure as hell sounds like it.  Look, Steve, I like her.  I knew she has kids going in.  I also knew she’s on her own with them.  I still want to see her.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, dammit, I’m sure!”

 

“Fine,” Steve conceded.

 

“Good,” Danny nodded.

 

Steve pulled into their usual parking space at the Palace.  Danny stormed into the building after slamming the car door, but they both knew things would be back to normal in a few short hours.  It was how their relationship worked.

 

-d-d-d-d-

 

Steve was reading through a report when Danny stormed into his office the next day.

 

“What the hell did you say to her?” Danny immediately went on the attack.

 

“Fine, and yourself?”

 

“Don’t be cute.  I just talked to Rebecca.  She broke our date.  She was vague.  What the hell did you say to her?”

 

“I haven’t talked to Beck in a couple of days,” Steve said.  “I have no idea why she blew you off.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Steve nodded.  “Danny, I wouldn’t do that.  I had concerns.  I talked to you about them.  I wouldn’t go behind your back and try to undercut you with Rebecca.”

 

Danny studied his friend and then sighed, nodding, “I’m sorry.  I know you wouldn’t do that.  She just sounded weird, and I wanted someone to blame.”

 

“Weird, how?”

 

“I don’t know.  Just weird,” he shook his head.  “She said she’d call me in a couple of days.”

 

“Then she’ll explain,” Steve nodded.  “I’m sure she’s just feeling, as much as this pains me to say it, hormonal.  You’ve lived with a pregnant woman before, you know how they get.”

 

“Good point,” Danny nodded.  “I’m gonna get back to work.  Sorry for busting in on you.”

 

“No problem,” Steve shook his head. “See ya.”

 

“Right,” Danny said before he went back into his office.

 

Steve tapped his desk with his pen absently before he closed his files and put them away.  He checked Danny’s office and saw his friend hard at work before he slipped out of the office.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

Steve walked around Rebecca’s house after he didn’t get an answer at the door.  He scanned the yard and spotted his friend sitting at the end of her boat dock in a beach chair.  He approached cautiously, not wanting to startle her or the dogs who like always were standing sentry.

 

“Hey, Steve,” she said when he got within earshot.

 

“How’d you know it was me?” he smiled.

 

She held up her cell phone, “You tripped one of the alarms.  Not very stealthy of you.  Are you sure you were Special Forces?  Seems a bit pedestrian to me.”

 

“I’ll do better next time,” he snorted as he sat on the dock next to her.  Boudicca lifted her head and regarded him with a sniff before laying it back down.  Bronx got up, walked over, lay back down, and rested his head on Steve’s thigh.  Steve gave him a scratch behind the ear with a smile.  The music playing seemed to fit her mood.  “I didn’t figure you for the B.B. King type.”

 

“I’m not.  It’s just some sense memory.”

 

“And the scotch?  You poured a glass.  You better have been expecting someone.”

 

“No one solid,” Rebecca sighed before she looked at him, “To what do I owe the honor?”

 

“I need a reason to come and visit a friend?”

 

“The timing’s just a little suspect,” Rebecca said.  “I break a date with Danny, and you’re at my door less than an hour later.”

 

“He said you sounded weird,” Steve admitted.  “I got worried.”

 

“I went to the doctor’s today,” Rebecca told him.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.  I am officially five months pregnant,” she rubbed at her stomach.

 

“Becks, that’s great.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Rebecca nodded. 

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“The last time I was five months pregnant was with J.D.,” Rebecca said.  “We couldn’t find Ethan. Not even the bureau could find him.  I was by myself at the farm, and I fell.  I was lucky a neighbor was visiting at the time.  When I called Robin to report in, she spread the word and pretty soon, I had Luke on my doorstep.”

 

“Who was Luke again?”

 

“Ethan’s dad,” Rebecca smiled.  “I could tell he didn’t want to be there.  He wanted to be out there looking for Ethan.  I often wondered if he lost a coin toss, but he stayed and helped.  He taught my girls how to hollow out the heels of their boots to hide things.  He tried to teach Teddy to do the hustle.  It didn’t work very well considering Teddy was only two.”

 

“What did he teach you?”

 

“He taught me how to fix up this old Caddy my neighbor sold us.  He said his grandsons couldn’t drive anything less.”

 

Steve smirked, “That’s what has you out here by yourself?”

 

“It just brings back some memories I want to be by myself to deal with.”

 

“Okay,” Steve nodded. 

 

“You don’t approve?” Rebecca asked, hearing something in his voice.

 

“It’s not that,” Steve shook his head.  “Look, I’ve done the be alone to deal with your problems thing.  It’s not always a good idea.”

 

“I just didn’t think it was fair to inflict my mood on Danny.”

 

“I know Danny pretty well,” Steve said.  “He wants to know you.  I’m pretty sure that includes your bad moods.”

 

Rebecca sighed heavily, “Canceling on him without a good reason wasn’t very nice, was it?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head.  “He probably headed home.  Why don’t you go see him?”

 

“I can’t,” Rebecca shook her head.  “Grace and Charlie will be there soon.”

 

“What?”

 

“We were just gonna have a quick bite because Grace and Charlie were coming over to help him decorate the tree.”

 

“They might like the help,” Steve commented.

 

“I don’t think Grace is too sure of me yet.  I don’t want to barge in on their time,” Rebecca shook her head.  “Maybe I could drop something off.”

 

“Something?”

 

“I bought something for Danny.  I was going to give it to him tonight.  Maybe I still can.  Help me up?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve got to his feet and helped Rebecca to hers.  “You need me to drive?”

 

“No, I can still manage that,” she smiled.  “Call you later?”

 

“Okay,” he nodded.

 

“Steve, thanks,” she smiled.  “It’s kind of nice having a big brother.”

 

“No problem,” Steve said.  “Go.  I’ll clean up and put the dogs inside for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Rebecca headed for her car.

 

-d-d-d-d-

 

Rebecca knocked on the door and waited for Danny to answer.

 

“Rebecca?”

 

She turned to face him in the doorway, “I’m sorry just to show up like this.  I wanted to apologize for blowing you off before.  Today brought up some bad memories, and I didn’t think it was fair of me to inflict my mood on you.”

 

“Do you want to come in?”

 

“No,” she shook her head.  “I know Grace and Charlie are going to be here soon.  I just came to apologize and maybe reschedule our date?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Good.  Is this weekend one of your weekends with the kids?”

 

“No.  Rachel and I traded so I could I have the kids on Christmas while she goes to Vegas with Stan.”

 

“Would you like to have Christmas Eve with me and my family?  I promise it won’t just be you and my relatives.  Steve’s coming, too,” Rebecca smiled.  “You can bring Eric if you want more back up.”

 

“Grace, Charlie, and I will be there,” Danny said.

 

“Which brings me to this,” Rebecca took a small package out of her purse.  “For you.”

 

“I thought we agreed not to do presents.”

 

“We did.  This is not a Christmas present.  It’s an I listen to you and wanted to make you smile present.”

 

“Okay,” Danny took the gift.  “Can I open it?”

 

“Please,” Rebecca nodded.

 

Danny unwrapped the small box and took the gift out.  It was an ornament in the shape of New Jersey made from an old blue and yellow license plate.

 

“This is great,” he smiled.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Rebecca nodded.  “I should go before your company gets here.”

 

“Do you want to stay and help?”

 

“This is your time with your kids,” Rebecca started.

 

“I’d like them to get to know you a little better.”

 

“You sure?” Rebecca bit her lip.

 

“Come in,” Danny motioned.  “I really want you to stay.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded and crossed the threshold.  It had been a lonely day.  She thought staying might pull her out of her funk.

 

Danny closed the door behind them.

 

-d-d-d-

 

Steve smiled as he drove away from Danny’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m calling in a favor,” Danny said to Steve the Sunday before Christmas after his friend had emerged from his swim.

 

“And a good morning to you, Danny,” Steve smirked.  “What’s going on?”

 

“I’m redeeming one of the many favors you owe me,” Danny said again.  “I want to do something special for Rebecca, and I need your help.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Her kids are supposed to get here on Friday,” Danny started.  “Can you get them on a military transport, so they get here a day early?”

 

Steve nodded while toweling himself off, impressed by his friend’s thoughtfulness, “I have a few favors I can call in.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  You want to meet them at the base?”

 

“I’ll bring her.  You think she’d let me blindfold her?”

 

Steve gave his friend a look, “Never ask me that again.”

 

“What?” Danny frowned in confusion as Steve started to walk towards the house.  “I mean to take her to the base, you animal.”

 

“Why not just pick them up and take them to her house?  I think that’d be easier,” Steve commented.

 

“Would the family friend who was watching her kids let me?”

 

“You are a cop, and I’m sure Rebecca’s talked about you to her,” Steve smirked.

 

“You think so?”

 

“It’s what girls do.  They examine every detail of a date repeatedly.”

 

“Okay, I have sisters, so yes, I agree with that, but Mary was ten when you and she were sent off.  How do you know this?”

 

“Seven years of working with Kono,” Steve said.

 

“Point taken,” Danny nodded. 

 

-d-d-d-d-

 

“You sure you don’t want me to pick you up?” Rebecca said into the phone.

 

_“Yes, I’m sure.  It’s easier for us to rent a car and drive to you then for you to pile four kids into the car on Christmas morning and drive to the airport to get us,”_ Robin told her sister.

 

“Okay,” Rebecca conceded.  “We’ll be waiting with breakfast and presents.”

 

_“Love you,”_ Robin said.

 

“Love you, too,” Rebecca said before they hung up, and she laid her phone aside.  She stretched out on her couch and looked at the ceiling.

 

It was too quiet.  She hated how the house seemed to echo around her.

 

She let her eyes drift close and smiled when she felt lips against her forehead, “How’d you not trip the alarm?”

 

“McGarrett told me where they were,” Danny said quietly.  “You back with me?”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Rebecca cracked one eye and looked up at him.

 

“I have a surprise for you,” he smiled.

 

Rebecca opened her other eye and looked at him, “You look sneaky.  What are you up to?”

 

“Come outside with me,” he offered her his hand.

 

Rebecca gave him a look before taking his hand and following him outside.

 

“What’s-“

 

“Mommy!”

 

Rebecca turned and gasped when she saw her kids running towards her, “Oh my God.  Where-how- oh my God.”

 

They all swarmed her and hugged her tightly.

 

“How did you guys get here?”

 

“We flew on an Army plane,” Teddy said.

 

“Where’s Brooke?”

 

“Aunt Brooke’s on her way to Seattle,” Ember told her.  “She says to say she loves you and ‘Merry Christmas’.”

 

“Uncle Steve drived us,” J.D. piped up.

 

“He drives like Grandma,” Lorelai said.

 

“How did this happen?” Rebecca asked.

 

Steve pointed at Danny and Rebecca looked at him with a smile, “I thought we said no Christmas presents.”

 

“I have an ornament that disputes that,” he reminded her.

 

Rebecca smirked at him, “Thank you.”

 

“Merry Christmas,” Danny smiled.

 

“Mom, I’m hungry,” Lorelai said.

 

“Good.  We’re having pizza,” Rebecca decided.  “Go inside and upstairs to find your rooms.  I have them all decorated, one for each of you.  Your names are on the doors.  I’ll be right there.”

 

The kids raced inside and Rebecca turned to face the guys again.  Before she said a word, Steve spoke up.

 

“This was all Danny’s idea,” the taller man said.

 

“He helped,” Danny pointed.

 

Rebecca nodded and kissed Danny in a way she couldn’t in front of her kids just yet.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered when they parted.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“You staying for dinner?”

 

“Sure,” Danny’s eyes were still a little glazed.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay.  I’ll call in a pizza order,” Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and began dialing.

 

“No pineapple,” Rebecca reminded him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve frowned.

 

-d-d-d-d-d-

 

Rebecca watched Danny and her kids play a board game after dinner.  She glanced over her shoulder when she heard Steve come inside.

 

“Thanks for taking out the garbage,” she said.

 

“No problem.  How’s he doing in there?” Steve peered over her shoulder.

 

“I think there’s something there,” Rebecca smiled.  “They seem to like him.  I was a little worried.”

 

“Danny’s good with kids,” Steve nodded.

 

“When you come over on Christmas Eve, bring Nahele, okay?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes,” Rebecca nodded.  “He’s your family.  I want him here.  Hell, bring Mary and Joanie, too.”

 

“When’s Robin get here?”

 

“She, Patrick, and Emma get here Christmas morning.  Mom said she’d try and make it by Christmas Eve, but no guarantees.”

 

“She’ll be here,” Steve nodded.

 

“Any word?” Rebecca asked.

 

Steve didn’t need clarification, “None.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m used to it.”

 

“Doesn’t make it okay,” Rebecca shook her head and then looked at her kids, “Teddy’s falling asleep.  I better get them to bed.”

 

“They’ve had a long day,” Steve nodded.  “I’ll get them upstairs.  You stay down here and thank Danny some more.”

 

“Pervert,” Rebecca shook her head before she stepped into the living room, “Okay, guys, it’s bed time.”

 

Surprisingly no one put up much of a fight as they all said their goodnights as Steve led them upstairs while Rebecca turned to Danny.

 

“What you did today is possibly the best thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Rebecca smiled at him as she sat on the couch next to him.

 

“I like Candyland,” Danny shook his head.

 

“Stop it,” Rebecca bumped him.  “You know what I mean.”

 

“You missed them,” Danny said.  “I know what that’s like.”

 

“Danny, thank you,” Rebecca took his hand in hers.

 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her.

 

“I want to take you out,” she said suddenly.

 

“Okay,” Danny nodded.

 

“New Year’s Eve,” she clarified, “Provided I can get my mom to baby-sit.”

 

“If you can’t, I’ll ask Sam Grover to come over.  Lou promises she’s a great baby-sitter.”

 

“You’ve been thinking about this,” Rebecca surmised.

 

“Yeah,” Danny admitted.

 

“Okay,” she nodded.

 

“Okay,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's reading and replying. Please keep it up


End file.
